


i don't feel the need to test drive nothing (test drive nothing)

by staybeautifulnow



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, kenny's an ass but he's hana's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staybeautifulnow/pseuds/staybeautifulnow
Summary: Hana was going to kill Crosby, she decided as she slipped her dress and underwear back on, running her fingers through her mused up curls. She was going to kill him, and discard his body in the East River.She shook her head, running a hand over her face and making her way to the bathroom so she could redo her very smudged makeup.
Relationships: Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	i don't feel the need to test drive nothing (test drive nothing)

Hana was going to  _ kill _ Crosby, she decided as she slipped her dress and underwear back on, running her fingers through her mused up curls. She was going to kill him, and discard his body in the East River. 

She shook her head, running a hand over her face and making her way to the bathroom so she could redo her very smudged makeup.

She grabbed a wash towel from the sink and began scrubbing her face, thankful that she hadn't decided to wear mascara since that would have been a pain in the ass to get rid of. 

Hana grabbed her eyeshadow palette, foundation and her eyeliner from under the sink when she finished washing her face, before standing back up and beginning to redo her makeup. She was halfway through her foundation when Kenny popped up beside her, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. 

She elbowed him as harshly as she could and he grunted. "What's that for?" He asked, placing a hand on her waist. “I’m going to be late because you can’t keep it in your pants.” 

Kenny snorted, pressing a kiss to the base of Hana’s neck. “Last I checked, it takes two to tango.” He mumbled and Hana rolled her eyes. 

She ignored him and kept doing her makeup, feeling his eyes on her as she went through the motions before finishing with a sharp line of eyeliner. 

"You look pretty." Kenny mumbled and Hana smiled at him, turning around so she was facing him. "Thank you." He grinned before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. 

They pulled apart after a moment and Hana placed her hand on his chest. "I gotta go babe. I'll tell Zadie and Gia that you say hi." Kenny nodded before pressing a quick to her forehead and squeezing her ass earning a muffled moan. “Stop.” Kenny smirked at her and she glared at him before pushing him away. 

She grabbed her heels, and walked out, blowing Kenny a kiss which he pretended to grab. Hana snickered under her breath before slipping her heels on and getting into her truck. Kenny was lucky she had shit to do. 


End file.
